The Providers' Lie
by Applefern
Summary: A home once owned by two powerful clans, BrawnClan has taken the forest beside the lake. MoonClan is dwindling and SunClan has fallen apart. The hope of everyone's lives lies in the paws of a she-kit, who's failure would cause the end of clans...again.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Name: _The Providers' Lie_**

**Summary: _A home once belonging to two powerful clans, BrawnClan has invaded the forest beside the lake. MoonClan is dwindling and SunClan has fallen apart. The hope of everyone's lives lies in the paws of a young she-kit, who if fails on her mission will cause a war that will bring the end of the clans. It is up to her to discover the providers' lie._**

**Themes: _Conflict, Secrets_**

* * *

><p><strong>BrawnClan<strong>

**Leader**

Nettlestar – large black tom with green eyes, a torn ear and a deep scar on his rump

_Slaves: Beautifulfern, Raggedflower_

**Deputy**

Bigstorm – huge white tom with blue eyes and ginger patches

_Slaves: Vinefern, Littleflower_

**Medicine Cat**

Wanefur – dark tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes

_Slave: Borageflower, Buzzardflower; Apprentice: Lizardleaf_

**Guards**

Foxtail – ginger tom with yellow eyes and long limbs

_Slave: Dangerflower_

Burnface – large white tom with amber eyes and a bad burn on his face

_Slave: Acornflower_

Bloodtooth – brown tom with green eyes and a claw mark on his shoulder

_Slaves: Gingerflower, Shabbyflower_

Heronclaw – nimble grey tom with blue eyes and a torn tail

_Slave: Darkflower_

Boneblaze – large white tom with amber eyes and a scar on his neck

_Slave: Crimsonflower_

**Warriors**

Lynxfoot – light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

_Slave: Sneezeflower_

Pouncetail – brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scratch below his eye

_Slave: Mouseflower; Apprentice: Pigeonfang_

Blazefur – huge ginger tom with green eyes and a missing claw

_Slaves: Tabbyflower, Dappleflower_

Owlfeather – swift silver tabby tom with amber eyes

_Slave: Tornflower, Cardinalflower; Apprentice: Thunderfang_

Blizzardpelt – swift white tom with blue eyes and a long scar on his flank

_Slaves: Scarflower, Tinyflower_

Lionclaw – golden tom with blue eyes and a missing eye

_Slave: Softflower; Apprentice: Cunningfang_

Moosepelt – large brown tom with amber eyes and a couple of scars behind his jaw

_Slave: Shortflower_

Pineroot – thin brown tabby tom with green eyes and a long tail

_Slave: Starlingflower; Apprentice: Russetfang_

Mosstail – white tom with black paws, tail, ears and face, and green eyes

_Slave: Brokenflower_

Otterstream – small brown tom with green eyes

_Slave: Songflower_

**Apprentices**

Cunningfang – large white tom with brown patches and green eyes

_Slaves: Shadeflower_

Thunderfang – golden tom with blue eyes and a nick in his ear

_Slaves: Roseflower_

Russetfang – ginger tom with blue eyes

_Slaves: Shrewflower_

Pigeonfang – dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Slaves: Skinnyflower_

Lizardleaf – grey tom with yellow eyes

_Slaves: Yarrowflower_

**Kits**

Tigerkit – pale tabby tom green eyes

Alderkit – dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Hushkit – white tom with blue eyes

Clawkit – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**slaves**

Raggedflower – grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Littleflower – light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Buzzardflower – white she-cat with green eyes

Dangerflower – black she-cat with yellow eyes

Acornflower – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gingerflower – cinnamon tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shabbyflower – scruffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Darkflower – black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes

Crimsonflower – red-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Sneezeflower – white she-cat with green eyes

Mouseflower – small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tabbyflower – ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cardinalflower – dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Scarflower – grey she-cat with amber eyes

Tinyflower – silver she-cat with green eyes

Softflower – calico she-cat with blue eyes

Shortflower – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Starlingflower – ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Brokenflower – grey she-cat with blue eyes

Songflower – brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Shadeflower – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Roseflower – golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shrewflower – brown she-cat with green eyes

Skinnyflower – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Yarrowflower – white she-cat with black face, paws, tail, face with blue eyes

**mates**

Beautifulfern – beautiful ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Vinefern – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dappleflower – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Borageflower – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tornflower – ginger she-cat with green eyes

**useless**

she-cat – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

she-cat – silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**sub-slaves**

she-cat – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

she-cat – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**dirts**

she-kit – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

she-kit – silver she-cat with amber eyes

...

**MoonClan**

**Leader**

Rainstar – grey and white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Badgerfoot – black and white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Mistyfur – grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

**Warriors**

Sunfrost – ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Gorsepaw_

Mossflower – long-furred brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Iceheart – white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Tigerstorm – brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Risepaw_

Waterclaw – grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firestripe – dark ginger tom with green eyes

Greypelt – grey tabby and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Risepaw – dilute tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Redpaw – ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Gorsepaw – long-furred ginger tom with green eyes

Spottedpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpaw – long-furred brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Dawnwhisker – dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blackfern – black she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardtail – mottled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

Brightshine – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Nightleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Darkblaze – long-furred black tom with amber eyes

Kits

Fernkit – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Shrewkit – cream tabby tom with amber eyes

Birdkit – calico she-cat with green eyes

Hazekit – dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snowkit – seal point she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightkit – black smoke tom with amber eyes

...

**Cats Outside Clans**

Viper – sleek dappled black and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Squirrel – red-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Solar – golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lion – cream-coloured tom with blue eyes

Apple – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle

Spider – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Raccoon – grey tabby tom with dark stripes with amber eyes

Fuzzy – fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes

Red – ginger tom with yellow eyes

Stripe – silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Earth – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Drizzle – white tom with green eyes

Cave – light grey tom with blue eyes

Brown – brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Shine – fluffy cream-coloured she-cat with blue eyes

River – silver-grey tom with blue eyes

Dark – dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thorn – ginger tom with amber eyes

Ice – white she-cat with amber eyes

Deer – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Black – black she-cat with green eyes

Snow – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Bracken – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloud – white she-cat with amber eyes

Leaf – brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The End; The Beginning

* * *

><p>In a time long ago, in the middle of a forest, at the edge of a lake, four cats looked on at the forest. Amongst the trees, broken, lifeless bodies were scattered everywhere: on the ground, hanging from branches, even in the lake. Blood was splashed everywhere, and in the setting sun, it lit the forest in flames. The silence was absolute.<p>

One of the four cats, a small cream tabby, broke the eternal pause. "How could we not have stopped this?" she murmured, her soft, quiet voice sounding louder than a twoleg monster in the hush.

"I don't know," came the low reply of a nimble black tom, "but in the end, they destroyed themselves."

A third cat, a huge white tom, got to his paws and began to pace back and forth. "We must start again," he rumbled. "Make new Clans, with new cats."

"We cannot just start again," said the last cat, a large ginger she-cat. "We need to change something so that we can prevent this from happening again."

"Change what?" the white tom growled, still pacing.

"We need to banish the element that caused this war," the black tom meowed. "That is the only thing we can do."

"And what shall we expel?" the white tom asked.

The black tom glanced uneasily at the other two she-cats, who both gave him small nods. He took a deep breath and replied, "You."

The white tom froze and stared at the black tom. "What? _Me_? Why?"

"You caused the war," the ginger she-cat told him. "It only seems fit that you must be gone."

"It will upset the balance," the tom snarled. "You cannot have a world without rain and storms, or snow and wind."

"I think we can make our own forms well enough," the black tom pointed out.

The white tom switched his glare to the small cream tabby. "And what about you, Star? Will you let this happen under your nose?"

Star looked at the white tom with a soft, apologetic gaze. "You created the wrong in this place – there is too much anger emanating from you. There is a rift in this world that can only be sorted by the thing that created it – you. You must leave us until you discover the wrong inside you and fix this rift. Only once the world is healed of this terrible war, can you return."

The white tom looked hurt for a moment, but fury quickly reformed in this gaze. "I see I am outnumbered. You will regret this – all of you. You can send me away, but I will return. And when I do, you will be sorry that you ever blamed me for your own mistakes."

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that the next chapter should just be about some of the BrawnClan traditions and why they're different from a normal Clan.<strong>


	2. A Guide to BrawnClan

**Ranks of BrawnClan** (in order of ranking)

The **Leader** is leader of all of BrawnClan. His word is law. He will lead BrawnClan and control what is going on. If he sees something that he doesn't think fit, he will immediately change it. The Leader can own up to four slaves, and his name ends in -star. He can have slave with a name ending in -fern.

The **Deputy** is the next in line for leadership. He obeys none but the Leader. He will usually organise patrols and make sure the Guards and Medicine Cat are doing their job. Deputies can own up to three slaves. He can have slave with a name ending in -fern.

The **Medicine Cat** is the healer of BrawnClan. Usually there is only one, but there can be up to three (the Medicine Cat, his fully trained Apprentice and their Apprentice). Medicine Cat Apprentices usually count as Apprentices, but can sometimes be known as sub-meds. Medicine Cats do not offer their services to she-cats unless it is an emergency (e.g. giving birth). Medicine Cats can own up to two slaves, and are allowed to mate with them.

The **Guards** are a group of senior Warriors who make sure that the she-cats are guarded at all times. They are usually the cats to be considered as deputy. If they are not doing their job properly or breaking rules in general, they find themselves replaced by another warrior. The Medicine Cat and the Guards have the same level of power in the Clan, and cannot order each other around. Guards can own up to two slaves.

The **Warriors** are the average Toms in BrawnClan. They go on patrol, train apprentices and hunt for BrawnClan. Warriors can own up to two slaves, but in certain cases this rule can be overlooked (e.g. the leader's son may be allowed more).

The **Apprentices** are in training to be warriors. They can have one slave, but they have restrictions on what they are allowed to do with them. When they become an Apprentice, they are either given a brand new slave, an unclaimed slave or an unwanted. A son of the Guard, Medicine Cat, Deputy or Leader may receive a good slave from his father. Their names end in -fang. Medicine Cat Apprentice names end in -leaf.

The **Kits** are Toms younger than six moons. They are cared for either by their mother or one of the useless. Toms teach them to be cruel to she-cats right from birth. Their names end in -kit.

The **mates** are she-cats excused from work either because they have kits or are expecting them, or because the Tom who owns them has been granted permission. Their names end in -flower.

The **slaves** are she-cats older than six moons. A Tom owns each slave. If a slave is not owned, then there will be a Clan meeting held to see who wants her. If no one wants her, she is deemed unwanted and thrown with the useless. If a Tom requests the Retribution for her for being unwanted, then she is left to the claws of the Toms. Their names end in -flower.

The **useless** are she-cats who are either too injured, ill or old to work, or barren or unwanted. At any time, a Tom can request the Retribution for them. This means they will be left to the claws of the Toms.

The **sub-slaves** are she-cats between three and six moons old. They cannot be owned by anyone and are not allowed to do hard labour. They are most often used to sending messages when the toms are too lazy to do it themselves. There is usually at least one nearby or with the Leader.

The **dirts** are she-kits below the age three moons. They are cared for by their mother or by one of the useless. They are also known as filths or mucks, but dirt is the most commonly used name.

...

**Laws of BrawnClan**

**The Warrior Code**

**1. Toms always outrank she-cats.** There is absolutely no exception to this rule. Even newborn tom-kits outrank full-grown she-cats.

**2. The needs and desires of a tom always come before she-cats.** If a she-cat wants something, she can only receive it if no tom objects.

**3. If a she-cat ever tries to injure a Tom, or try to resist, then that she-cat's owner chooses the punishment. **In the event that this isn't possible, the Leader chooses instead. If she disrespects a Tom, the offended is free to beat her.

**4. Murder or attempted murder is punishable by death, completely disregarding gender. **This means that no matter what gender the murder and the victim are the crime is punishable by death, although this punishment is usually not chosen if a Tom kills a she-cat. Exception – If a Tom kills his own slave, it isn't punishable by death.

**5. Every Tom must obey orders from higher-ranking Toms unless he is outside the Law. **In emergencies this rule must still be obeyed unless it isn't possible.

**6. The Deputy will become Leader once the Leader is dead. If the Deputy dies, then a new one must be selected before a full day has passed. **Failure to do this may result in the punishment of whoever is to blame. If the Leader is to blame, then StarClan will deal the punishment.

**7. Mates must not do work unless the owner allows it or if a Tom outranking the owner orders her to. **In emergencies, this rule may be ignored.

**8. Kits must be at least six moons old to begin training.** The father may hold his son back if he does not believe he is ready.

**9. Once an unwanted has been given the Retribution, under no circumstances can it be undone.** The Retribution is method of washing away weak links from the Clan. After the Leader has allowed all the Toms to rush forward, no one can stop it. This rule was put in place to prevent the injury of anyone other than the chosen unwanted.

**10. Toms are loyal to their Leader and Side.** Crossing to the other side is forbidden and punishable by banishment or death.

**11. An Apprentice must have permission from his father or the Leader to use his slave, and he is forbidden to take his slave out of camp.** If his slave needs to be punished, the leader chooses the punishment.

**12. A slave's name is chosen and given to her by the Tom who owns her, who can change it at any time he wishes.** This rule may be ignored in the case of a father deciding the name of his son's slave.

**13. Challenge all trespassers. If the trespasser is female, she is automatically the property of BrawnClan and she must be taken back to camp.** If this is not possible, or the she-cat resists, then she must be killed.

**The Slave Code**

1. All Toms outrank all she-cats.

2. A she-cat can only receive something if no Tom objects.

3. All orders from Toms must be obeyed.

4. Disrespect is forbidden.

5. Any attempt to injure a Tom will result in serious punishment.

6. Shirking will almost always result in a beating.

7. A slave can onto become a mate if the Leader agrees.

8. The purpose of the Retribution is to remove weak links and make the Clan stronger. Only the useless or unwanted can be given the Retribution.

...

**Terminology of BrawnClan**

_[All terms have been capitalised, regardless of how they would really be]_

**General Terms**

[an] Apprentice - a BrawnClan Tom training to be a Warrior

[a] Barren – a she-cat who cannot have kits

[the] Deputy – the second in command

[a] Dirt – a she-kit who is younger than three moons

[a] Guard – a senior Warrior who helps make sure the she-cats are guarded

[a] Kit – a Tom too young to be an apprentice

[the] Leader – the leader of BrawnClan

[a] Mate – a she-cat with kits or who has been excused from work

[the] Medicine Cat – the healer of BrawnClan

[the] Medicine Cat Apprentice – the Medicine Cat's Apprentice

[a] Slave – a she-cat who is owned by a Tom

[a] Sub-slave – a she-cat between the age of three and six moons

[an] Unwanted – a she-cat who is not wanted by any Tom

[a] Useless – a she-cat who either cannot work or is unwanted

[a] Warrior – an ordinary Tom in BrawnClan

**Slang Terms**

[a] Badger – a Tom

[a] Brawn – a BrawnClan cat (sometimes only includes Toms)

[a] Dirt – a she-cat

[a] Fang – a regular Apprentice

[a] Filth – a dirt

[a] Fern – a slave or mate, rarely used

[a] Flower – a slave or mate

[a] Fox – a Tom

[the] Herb – the Medicine Cat Apprentice

[the] Leaf – the Medicine Cat Apprentice

[the] Med – the Medicine Cat

[a] Messenger – a sub-slave

[a] Muck – a dirt

[the] Other Side – the opposite gender

[BrawnClan] Property – all the she-cats in BrawnClan

[a] Provider – a Tom

[our] Side – the gender of the speaker

[the] Star – the Leader

[a] Sub – can either mean a sub-slave or an Apprentice

[the] Sub-Med – the Medicine Cat Apprentice

**Time & Distance Terms**

Bloom – the season of spring

Heat – the season of summer

Fall – the season of autumn

Freeze – the season of winter

Lake-length – about the length of a lake

**Insults, Exclamations & Phrases**

As much use as a dirt/she-cat/flower/fern – a (harsh) insult used by Toms to the say the recipient is not very useful.

Badger – a (harsh) insult used by she-cats to compare another she-cat to Toms

Blessed – a litter of Kits with no she-cats

Dirt – a (harsh) insult used by Toms to compare another Tom to she-cats

Dirtier than a she-cat/flower/fern – a (harsh) insult used by Toms to say the recipient is very unclean

Father-angst – a phrase used to describe a Tom who is overly worried that his Kit(s) will become an other-sider

Flower-hearted/Fern-hearted – a (friendly but harsh) insult used by Toms to say the recipient is cowardly

Flower-lover/Dirt-lover – a Tom who shows a liking for [a] she-cat(s)

Fox – a (harsh) insult used by she-cats to compare another she-cat to Toms

Other-Sider – a (somewhat harsh) insult used to describe a cat who shows liking to the opposite gender

Poisoned – a (not very harsh) name used by some she-cats to describe either a tom who shows liking for she-cats, or a she-cat who has had a 'poisoned' tom as her owner, and has changed as a result of it

Runt – a (harsh) insult used by Toms to describe a Tom who was born into a litter of she-cats

Stupider than one who says 'provider' – a (somewhat harsh) insult used by some she-cats to say the recipient is not very intelligent

Tom-hearted/Badger-hearted – a (harsh) insult used by she-cats to say the recipient is evil, cruel or cold-hearted

Watch [you] don't cross to the Other Side – a phrase used to warn someone not to show generosity/liking to the opposite gender

...

**Punishment of BrawnClan**

**Punishment for Toms**

Confinement

When a Tom is not allowed to leave a certain area or to go into a certain area for a period of time. The most common Confinement Sentence is to be confined in camp for a few days.

Apprentice Spell

When a Tom above the rank of an Apprentice must be treated as an Apprentice. They will have some of their rights taken away, and they must obey warriors and sleep in the Apprentices' den. This punishment is usually given when the Leader thinks the offender is irresponsible.

Slave Removal

When a Tom with more than one slave has one of his slaves taken away from him and given to someone else. It is usually permanent, but sometimes he may be forgiven and have his slave returned. This punishment is usually given if the Leader thinks the offender is lazy, or if he thinks he is poisoning the slave.

Watched

When a Tom has to have someone watching him all the time to make sure he isn't up to anything bad. This punishment is usually given when the Leader doesn't trust the offender.

Banishment

When Tom is chased out of BrawnClan and BrawnClan territory. This punishment is usually given when the Leader thinks the offender is not fit to be a BrawnClan member.

Death

When the Tom is killed for his crimes.

**Punishment for she-cats**

Unfeeding

Denying she-cat food or some food for a period of time. It is forbidden to kill a she-cat in this manner, so the maximum period of time is a quarter-moon. Her owner usually gives her this punishment if he does not think she deserves food.

Unsheltering

Denying a she-cat shelter for a period of time. She will still be guarded, but she must sleep outside or in a very poor shelter. Her owner usually gives her this punishment if he does not think she deserves shelter.

Beating

Causing harm to a she-cat without killing her. Any Tom can administrate this to any she-cat. The punishment is usually given because the she-cat annoyed the Tom in someway.

Retribution

When a she-cat is left to be torn apart by the Toms of the Clan. This isn't considered a punishment – it is more a means of washing out weak links from the Clan to make it strong. A Tom must request this for the she-cat before it can happen.

Death

The she-cat is killed for her crimes. Depending on her crime, the severity of the wound and how long it takes her to die will vary.

* * *

><p><strong>There's some more information about BrawnClan. The story will begin next chapter.<strong>


End file.
